


The irony of life

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drabbles & Ficlet [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Missing Scene, irony of fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: Oh, the irony of life.How amusing, refined and cruel it can be.{Drabble collection}





	1. Amusing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ironia della sorte](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517580) by Isidar Mithrim. 

I try to stay impassible, to look _sad_, even – inside me, though, I’m laughing out loud.

I lay a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

I pretend to rummage through my shelves, despite knowing perfectly well where I left the book I want to lend him.

I put on a gruff expression and I give it to him brusquely – inside, I’m sneering.

If they’d told me, I would have not believed it – I would have never imagined I’d find myself consoling the Longbottoms’ son, troubled by his parents horrifying fate.

For a split second, it’s bloody hard to fight the temptation to tell him how much I enjoyed torturing them into insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Bartemious Crouch jr as Alastor Moody – Neville Longbottom}
> 
> Ps if you want to read about Neville finding out Moody's real identity, you may try with 'Falling down' ^^


	2. Refined

It all happened in a instant.

A moment before seeing it he was still the wise, old wizard upon who weighed a terrible burden – rendering Tom Riddle mortal again.

A moment after seeing it, he went back being the too bright and secretly in love young boy, the boy who coveted the Deathly Hollows, who craved to pursue the path towards eternity, who yearned to bring his mother back and finally be _free_.

He found it oddly curious and refined that it was the Resurrection stone – firmly embedded in the cursed ring he’d fatally grabbed – to condemn him to Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Albus Dumbledore}


	3. Cruel

“I want you to keep an eye on Wormtail, Severus.”

An unwelcome instant of hesitation, then Severus’s mind is lucid again.

“As you wish, my Lord.”

His heart, though, is still in turmoil.

Among the many task the Dark Lord has demanded, that’s probably the hardest Severus has to face.

When he’d accepted Dumbledore request to be a spy again, he’d thought he was ready to do anything in order to honor Lily’s sacrifice.

He really hadn’t expected he was going to be asked to take care of the man who’d betrayed her, condemning her to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Severus Snape}
> 
> Thanks for reading :D  
Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
